A night with the Undertaker
by age4age4
Summary: He's the American Bad Ass. She's the Hardyz Pimpstress. What happens when they secretly start to date? A Mark CallowayAmy Dumas fic.
1. Room Service

**MORE THAN JUST A PASSING GLANCE**  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.  
Authors Note: I'm not a fan of wrestling anymore but I wrote this fic when I was. I hope you like it.  
  
_I've always admired him. Through his days of being **'Mean Mark Calloway'** to his days of being **'The Phenom'**, and even now after his Lord Of__ Darkness days. I still and probably will always admire him.  
  
There's nothing about him that doesn't....to use one of Adam's phrases...reek of awesomeness.  
  
He's a beautiful person, excuse me...a beautiful Greek God.  
  
From his shiney red hair, to his smooth, yet, callousy fingers, he's one beautiful man.  
  
It is just too bad that the only time I've felt his hands on me is when he's had to give me the 'last ride'.  
  
God, what rides I could do to him......_  
  
"Amy?"  
  
I jump, startled, closing the journal that I have laid out in front of me, before turning around to see who the person is that scared me. "Geezus Jeff, you scared the living shit outta me."  
  
Amused, Jeff eyes me curiously, before moving his eyes downwards to my hands, where the journal, that I write all of my thoughts and feelings in, is placed. "Writing about anyone in particular?"  
  
Even though I know he's either playing around with me, or thinks that I was writing about his brother, Matt, I still can feel a blush take over my face, one deeper than any other blush Jeff has caused me. "Why would you think that?"  
  
Once again, he eyes me and my journal curiously, only this time he takes it a step further by moving towards me, causing me to take a step backwards, and move the journal behind my back, as well. "What are you doing here, Jeff? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your match?"  
  
He smiles at me slyly, and takes another step forward. "My match isn't for another hour, and ya know, if I didn't know you so well, Amy, I'd think you were trying to get rid of me."  
  
"No...I just-" I begin, taking another step backwards, thinking quickly before I continue, "I just figured you'd want to wait out by the curtains and watch Matt's match against Bubba Dudley, you know just in case D-von tries to run in and interfere. Y'know."  
  
As soon as the words leave my mouth, and I hear myself repeating and stuttering as well, I know for sure that he doesn't believe me, but thankfully as I see _disappointment_ flash through his eyes, disappointment from knowing he cannot tease me anymore at the moment, I know for certain that he will be leaving soon.  
  
"Okay, you've won this round, Ames, but you wait and see. I'll get that journal, and your secrets will be revealed. Oh yes, they will be revealed."  
  
With that being said, he gives me one last look before pivoting around and leaving the room, and my slight laughter behind.

* * *

It's around midnight when I open the door to my hotel suite, and even though my night was pretty damn uneventful, I can't help but let out a loud yawn as I approach, and then lye down, on my comfortable bed. "Damn shame that I let Jeff and Matt talk me into going out tonight."  
  
Letting out a soft groan, I will myself to get off the bed, and make a beeline to the bathroom.  
  
As soon as I get in there, I mentally calculate how long I have until Jeff will be ready to go. Knowing him, and his hair, I figure I have about thirty to forty minutes, and decide I can take a much-anticipated bubble bath.  
  
Stripping down to my thong, I get down on my knees, and bend over the side of the tub; reaching down to put the stop plug in place before I start the bath water, making sure it's not too hot, and not too cold.  
  
Standing back up, I take the rest of my clothing off, and prepare to get in the tub, but stop and groan as I hear someone knocking on my door. "I swear to God, I'm going to kill that kid."  
  
Seeing that I didn't bring any clothes in with me, I quickly wrap a towel around me, before racing out of the bathroom, and hurrying to the door, preparing to give Jeff a piece of my mind.  
  
"What the hell are you-" I start to say, as I open the door, but stop myself, and look up startled when I realize it's not Jeff at the door, but...."Taker?"  
  
Standing in front of me looking just as good as he always does in a black wife beater, black leather pants, and a black bandana is none other than Mark Calloway..also known as the _Undertaker_..and also known as the man of my dreams.  
  
"Y'ever hear that saying _close your mouth before something flies in_?"  
  
Snapping out of my thoughts, I stare at him confusingly until I realize that my mouth is still in the shape of an _O._  
  
Laughing nervously, and blushing furiously as well, I open my mouth in hopes of redeeming myself, but I know I can't. "Sorry about that, I'm not usually this..nevermind, can I help you?"  
  
At seeing my nervousness, Mark chuckles a little, causing me to blush harder than I ever have before, but not as hard as I do when the answer to my question comes out of his mouth.  
  
"In more ways than one."  
  
As he says this, I can't help but notice his eyes traveling downwards on me, first with curiosity, then with approval, afterwards settling on something that I can't quite put my finger on.  
  
"Seems Mr.McMahon got our books mixed up."  
  
I stare at him, confused, once again, until I notice that he's not looking down at me anymore, but down at something else, and after a second, I advert my eyes downwards as well, finally noticing the book he has in his hands; my upcoming storylines book.  
  
Taking it from him, I accidentally graze my hand across his; shivering as I feel a bolt of electricity run through my body.  
  
"Let me um, go get yours." I say, as soon as my voice comes back to me, and then as quickly as I ran to the door earlier, I move across the room towards the bed, where his book is, knowing that if I don't get away from him, I might do something more embarrassing than I did before...like jump on him, and make him mine for the night.  
  
"Here it is." I say, picking his book up from the bed, before making my way back over to him, and handing it to him. "Anything else that I can help you with?"  
  
"Actually, there is one thing. A question."  
  
While waiting for him to continue, I can't help but take in a sharp breath of air and let it out while shivering as he moves one of his hands from the side of him, to my shoulder, where he lightly trails his fingertips over my tattoo covered skin, and then down my arm, until they hit my elbow, in a seductive manner. "Do you always answer your door with nothing on but a towel."  
  
Quickly regaining my senses at the question, I finally realize that I'm standing in front of the man of my dreams in nothing but a towel, and as he starts to smirk at me, I can't help but wonder what this would look like if anyone passed by my room right now...if Jeff or Matt passed by my room right now. "I'm uhh, we're just about to, I mean, I was just about to take a shower, I mean a soak, I mean a...well, you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Mark says, lightly chuckling once again, before hitting me with a sly smile that makes me, absentmindedly grip the towel I'm wearing tighter, in fear of me tossing it off and asking him to have his way with me. "Too bad though, because if you did, I'd be forced to come knocking on your door every night."  
  
_Oh my god, is he flirting with me?_ Is the thought that fills my head as soon as he closes his mouth, but just as the realization that he is hits me, he's already turning from me, and walking down the hall.  
  



	2. Room Service continued

Forcing myself not to watch him walk away, I close the door in front of me, then turn around, leaning against it.  
  
"What just happened?" I ask myself, confused.  
  
I don't know what got into me, one minute I'm standing there about to yell at Jeff, and the next minute I'm stuttering in front of the man I've had a crush on for years. "This is not good...not good at all."  
  
Just as the words slip out of my mouth, a thud, followed by a hard knock, comes from the other side of my door.  
  
Hoping that it's Mark again, back to finish the slight seduction that he just started, I quickly turn around, and open the door, mentally preparing myself for what's about to happen. "Your....not who I expected."  
  
"And who did you expect?" Jeff says, slightly pushing me aside, and stepping into the room, before I get a chance to answer him. "My brother? Ahh, with what you're wearing, I'm guessing you were planning on seducing him. Let me just go get-"  
  
Before Jeff can even take a step outside of my room, or finish what he's about to say, I take my free hand, that's not holding my towel up, and push him backwards, almost knocking him flat on his butt. "Oh no, you dont. The only thing you will be doing is taking a seat over there and staying put until I'm ready to go."  
  
"Ooh, feisty," he says, quickly regaining his footing, and making his way over to the bed, where I demanded him to sit. "No wonder my brother likes you."  
  
"Whatever," I say, shaking my head, before closing the door to the hallway, and making my way back to the bathroom. "Just behave yourself while I'm in the shower and try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone."  
  
"Yes, Mom!" I hear him say before I close the door, silencing him and my thoughts of the _Undertaker _for good.

* * *

After quickly taking a shower, and stepping into an outfit that I let Jeff pick out, I examine myself in the mirror, and wonder if I really should go out tonight.  
  
True, I love hanging out with Matt and Jeff, but ever since Matt and I started **dating,** or better yet, ever since Matt and **Lita** started dating, Jeff had gotten it into his head that Matt and I were meant to be together.  
  
He had also gotten it into his head that Matt was in love with me, and that **his** goal in life was to help me realize that, in fact, I did love Matt back, which I do...but just as a friend.  
  
"Why can't he understand that?" I thought to myself, looking down at the clothes that I was wearing; a black baby-tee, and black hip-hugging leather pants, which were accompanied by a black thong, if I might add.  
  
By looking at the outfit, I could tell that Jeff was up to no good, and was going to use tonight as another excuse to put me and Matt together, which made me wonder why I even bothered.  
  
Just as the question entered my mind, it was quickly replaced by a flashback of Mark at my door, wearing all leather; causing me to reach out and grab a hold of the sink, before my Jello-feeling legs gave out on me.  
  
"Now, I remember--to keep my mind off of other things."  
  
After waiting until all feeling is back in my legs, I take one last look in the mirror, before opening the bathroom door, making my way back out to the bedroom.....and am literally spellbound by what I see when I get there.  
  
"Jeff, what the hell do you think your doing?"  
  
Startled by my voice Jeff drops my journal, that he was trying to break into, and panics as he sees he's been caught, snooping.  
  
"Ames! Your done? I mean...that was quick, I mean...I'm sorry, don't kill me, I'm too young to die."  
  
Watching him ramble on, while begging for forgiveness, I can't help but smile even though a part of me knows I should be yelling at him for invading my privacy, while another part of me knows I should be panicking because he could've read one of my intimate entries.  
  
Instead of doing either though, I end up trying to smother the laughter that is quickly taking over me, but end up failing horribly.  
  
"Wh-what's so funny?" Jeff says, confused, after the realization that I'm not yelling at him sets in.  
  
"Nothing," I say, wiping away the laughter tears that are coming down my face at the moment, "I was just wondering what all your female fans would think if they saw you right now; over-dramatically begging a girl for your life. _Oh, please dear Amy, don't kill me, I'm too young and too good looking to die_."  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny," Jeff says, sarcastically; rolling his eyes at me before snorting in my direction as he sidesteps me, and makes his way towards the door leading out into the hallway. "When you decide to grow up, you'll know where to find me."  
  
"Yep," I say, not bothering to turn around, and watch him step out into the hallway, with a frown on his face, "downstairs in the lobby, pouting."  
  
With that being said, the door behind me slams shut, making it the second time today that Jeff has left me and my slight laughter behind.

* * *

Next part soon. 


	3. Clubbing

**YOU NEVER KNOW WHO YOU'LL BUMP INTO AT A CLUB**  
  
After profusely apologizing to Jeff for over a half-n-hour, then explaining to Matt why I was apologizing to his little brother for five minutes, only to then apologize, once again, to Jeff for, this time, both Matt and me laughing at his behavior, we finally ended up getting to the club, of Jeff's choice, at Two AM.  
  
Which I have to admit is--and was--way past my bed time.  
  
Turning from my place at the bar, where I've been seated for the last fifteen minutes, I can't help but sigh as I watch the people on the dance floor dance around Jeff, all of them probably praying to God that they'd get a chance with the multi-haired Romeo, and all of them, probably praying to God that they'd get a chance at his money, as well.  
  
"Gold digging bitches."  
  
Turning my head slightly to the right, I watch as Matt blushes over something a Trish Stratus wannabe seems to be whispering to him, and I can't help but want to know what she's saying, if only for the satisfaction of using it to my advantage when making fun of him at a later time.  
  
Catching me staring, and smiling slyly, Matt rolls his eyes before winking at me, causing me to smile slightly before turning around in my seat not wanting to give him the wrong impression; something that I catch myself doing a lot lately when Jeff and Matt are around, and when Matt looks at me strangely, or says something flirtatiously.  
  
"God, at this rate Matt and my friendship will never be the same again."  
  
Feeling a familiar chill go up my spine, all thoughts of Matt and Jeff's matchmaking schemes leave my head, quickly being replaced by a wondering question of what Taker is doing at the moment.  
  
"Probably what I should be doing right now; sleeping."  
  
Sighing, I bring the drink, that I've been nursing since I arrived at the bar, up to my lips, and swallow the remaining contents.  
  
"Bartender," I yell, placing the glass down on the counter, and then motioning towards it when I get the bartender's attention, "Can I get another one of these for the road, and my check as well."  
  
"Sure thing, missy," he says, before picking up a clean glass and fixing me another hard lemonade, "but that man over there has already insisted on paying for anything you purchase at the bar tonight."  
  
After taking the drink he prepared for me out of his hands, I give him a confused look before turning around and eying the direction where he's looking towards; shocked and confused when my eyes land on Glenn Jacobs, also known as Kane, seated across the room, at a table full of women that I did not know.  
  
"Are you sur-" I began to ask, turning back around towards the bartender, but then stop as I realize that the bartender had already left his position in front of me, and was now on the other side of the bar, getting drinks for someone else, "Nevermind."  
  
"Talking to yourself?"  
  
My whole body freezes up as someone clears their throat, and stands beside me; and I dont even have to look to my left to know who the question was directed towards, and who the person was that asked it, "Yes..I mean no, I mean...can I help you?"  
  
Mark's familiar chuckle graces my presence as he sits down beside me, and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that he's not wearing his, all too familiar, sunglasses, as his green eyes bore into the left side of my face, "You can later...but right now, I just came over to ask you if you were enjoying yourself and your drink as well."  
  
I force myself to be brave, and turn around, meeting his gaze head-on, "Y-yes, I am..but I was just about to leave."  
  
"Really?" he asks, adverting his eyes downwards, giving me a once over, before meeting my gaze again, and raising an eyebrow at my revealing wardrobe, "by the looks of it, I could've sworn you were a night owl."  
  
As he says this, the scent of his minty breath surrounds me and I can't help but inhale it and shiver, "I-I am, I just am.. really tired, y'know, I had a long and busy day today."  
  
While he nods in understanding, I turn my head back around, pretending to be enthralled in the yellowish brown substance floating around in my glass, when really I'm feeling rather stupid because of my stuttering and because of my nervous filled comments.  
  
"Well, that's too bad," I hear him say before my whole body starts to tense up as I feel him lean forward, making his mouth come in very close contact with my left ear, "because every since I saw you in that towel earlier, well, lets just say I've wanted to do some very UN-gentleman things to you."  
  
As the words leave his mouth, and I turn towards him to see if he is serious or not, I thank God that I'm sitting down as he hits me with a lust-filled come-hither look.  
  
"Taker.." I begin, but he shushes me by standing up, and taking his wallet out.  
  
"Please....call me Mark...only my acquaintances call me Taker." Throwing down a wad of ones for the bartender, he looks at me breifly, before taking something else out of his wallet, and placing it in front of me, "If you're not there by sunrise, then so be it....but before you come to a conclusion about me.... about **us**, just think about it...I know I have."  
  
With that being said, he gives me one last look before turning around, and leaving me and his room key behind. Next part soon  



	4. The Answer

THE ANSWER  
  
After stepping off the elevator and looking down at the two room keys in my hand, I sigh as I hear the door close behind me. "Well, you've come this far...here goes nothing."  
  
Putting my room key in my pants pocket, I make my way towards the left wing of the hallway until I reach the room number that matches up with the key number, _1325_.  
  
Letting myself in, I look around, seeing nothing out of the sorts, except for one thing....him.  
  
"Where is he?" I ask, but just as the question slips out of my mouth, I hear the familiar sounds of a shower being turned on, causing me to focus my attention towards the bathroom.  
  
_Should I go in?_ I wonder.  
  
Tossing the idea around in my head, I figure I might as well peek my head in there, if not just to show him that I arrived... atleast to get a sneak preview of what might be to come.  
  
At that thought, I slowly begin to make my way towards the bathroom, trying not to look down at the discarded clothes that he left on the floor, knowing if I do my nerves might get the best of me.  
  
"She's not going to come." I hear him say as I open the bathroom door; and as I watch him through the silhouette of the curtains, I can't help but feel sorry for not coming sooner. "I'm so stupid, what the hell was I thinking?"  
  
Not wanting to hear anymore, I take two steps forward, reaching my hand out to open the curtains, but gasp as the curtains are brought back, and his hand reaches out to grab the towel, off the rack, beside me; yet, it ends up grabbing me by my shoulder.  
  
"You came?" is all he can say as he looks at me with, what looks to be, surprise and relief in his eyes. "I thought that-"  
  
"You thought wrong." I interrupt, putting on a brave face as he begins to stare at me intently.  
  
As we continue to look at each other deeply, or better yet, as he continues to look at me deeply, I can't help but feel butterflies in my stomach; but knowing that if I look down, I'll probably see more than just the green of his eyes, well, that thought makes me continue to stare at him.  
  
"Y'know your wearing too much," he says, breaking me out of my thoughts, and as I blush, realizing that the small flimsy curtain is the only thing that stands between me and his manhood, he begins to smile at me, devilishly. "Can you hand me that towel over there?"  
  
Nodding before taking my eyes away from him, I turn around and grab the cotton hotel towel that he's preparing to use, and hand it to him over my shoulder.  
  
"Y'know we're going to have to work on your nervousness around me." He says, with a sigh, and I wait a moment, until I think that he has the towel wrapped around him securely, before turning around to answer him.  
  
"I'm not.." I begin, but stop myself, completely spell bound, as my eyes lock onto his chest...his masculine chest which I yearn to touch and hold on to, "n-nervous."  
  
As his chuckles fill the room, and I watch him sidestep me to get out of the bathroom, I cant help but look down, and blush; before sighing to myself--knowing he's seen one of my weaknesses.  
  
"Amy..." He calls out to me from the main room, causing me to turn around, and leave the bathroom; but only getting to make it to right under the threshold of the bathroom doorway, because as I turn to the left, and see him sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but a towel on, I become motionless.  
  
"C'mere, Red," he says, motioning to the seat, on the bed, next to him, and as if I'm in a trance, I feel my legs walking towards him, and before I know it, I'm sitting down next to him, feeling his body heat radiating off of him, and smelling his musky, manly, scent as it takes a hold of me. "Now, was that so hard?"  
  
At his slight condescending tone, I look up and try to glare at him, but end up laughing slightly at the playful look in his eyes. "You're crazy."  
  
"So I've been told." He says, smiling at me warmly, probably happy, as I am, that I finally seem to be able to open up to him a little bit. "So, the next step is for you to tell me what you want."  
  
As he says this, I feel myself close up a little and look downwards at my hands; something that I do when faced with a confusing situation, "What do you mean?"  
  
Sighing, he places a hand on my leg and begins to soothingly rub the upper part of my knee; unknowingly breaking down the wall that I put around myself to keep away from these types of situations, "I want you to tell me what you want: whether it be what you want to happen tonight or whether it be what you want to do for the rest of your life...I don't really care, I just want you to tell me what you want. You, not anyone else."  
  
At hearing his statement, I want to tell him that I don't know what I want and that I'm not sure what I will want in the future, as well, but as I look up into his sincere eyes and see the honesty portrayed there, I can't help but slightly smile at him and hit him back with the same stare that he's giving me; one filled with complete honesty. "I want..I want you."  
  
After sighing happily at my statement, he leans into me, until I am once again surrounded by his minty-fresh smelling breath, and lays a soft, yet spectacular, peck on my lips. "Then how about we make your wish come true."  
  



	5. The Answer continued

**THE ANSWER CONT.**  
  
Three orgasms later, which in normal people time would be two hours later, I was still cuddled up in Mark's arms, smiling goofily, and trying to get over my disbelief at what had happened, and what seemed to be happening right now.  
  
My dream coming true to be exact.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" He asks, after almost fifteen minutes of silence between us, causing me to shiver as his breath hits my neck; sending chills down my spine.  
  
"Nothing..something..mostly everything."  
  
He chuckles at hearing my response and pulls me closer to him; in a spooning position. "Well, atleast I don't have to ask if your happy about this little thing we've got goin here..its just too bad that we're gonna have to get up in a couple hours and go back to the real world, ya know."  
  
I nod, agreeingly, but then as if nothing had happened in the last 24 hours, my smile suddenly turns into a frown and my body starts to tense up as I realize that this might be just a one-time thing for him, something he did just to get his kicks off. "Mark?"  
  
"Yeah, Red," he says, and I'm not exactly positive, but by the way his voice is coming out heavily, I'm pretty sure he's starting to drift off a little bit.  
  
"When you say, going back to the real world, what do you mean..?"  
  
"I mean exactly what I said," he begins, rolling over on his back, but bringing me with him, so I land on his arm, positioned on my back, as well, "once we get out of bed, and leave this here room, we're going to have to go back to the real world; ya know, with me being known as _The Undertaker_, the original American bad ass, and you being known as _Lita_, the hardy boyz pimpstress."  
  
Part of me wants to laugh at that last comment, but I can't help but feel butterflies in my stomach, and get a little choked up as I realize what he's trying to say, "So, basically your saying I go my way and you go your way and we both just forget that this ever happened?"  
  
"What? No!" He says, and after a second, he moves his arm out from underneath me, and sits up on the bed, hitting me with an incredulous look; one that makes it seem as if I have two heads on my shoulders, "I don't know where you got that idea from, but that's not what I meant at all. God, for you to say that...it just...I don't know...is that what you want?"  
  
"No, of course not," I say, setting up in the bed as well, but managing to pull the sheet, that was covering us, with me, so that it can cover my breast, "I just thought that's what you meant when you said, _going back to the real world._"  
  
"Geezus Red," he says, resting his head back against the headboard and guiding me by my arms so that I'm leaning against him, even though right now I want to be facing him; so I can see his facial expression, "I know that sometimes what I say can have a double meaning to it, but when I say _we're going back to the real world_, I don't mean that this is a fantasy world, and we're leaving it forever; I mean that we're going back to our normal lives, but not just as two individuals..but as a couple; two people who want to get to know eachother, and spend time with one another."  
  
"And when I say it's too bad we're going back.." He continues, gently raising my head up so I'm looking at him, instead of at the place on my arm where his hand is, "well..I mean, it's too bad that we have to go back there because I don't want to see you with anyone else, or have to share you with anyone else but me...sorry if that sounds sexist, but that's just how I feel."  
  
After laughing slightly at his last comment, I can't help but sniffle as I feel tears streaming down my face, tears of happiness because he feels this way, "Damn, one night with you, and look at me...I'm a fragile mess."  
  
Mark chuckles, before leaning down, and giving me a kiss on my forehead, "Well, you're my fragile mess."  
  
And, he's right...I am...for now anyways; just wait till I get a little stronger.  



	6. Announcement

ANNOUNCEMENTS  
  
_It's been a month. _ __ _Yes, I said it. One **month**, since my relationship with Mark--or shall I say, **Taker**--began, and all I can say is...  
  
Time sure flies by when you're sneaking around.  
  
I know, I know..I shouldn't say things like that and I also know I shouldn't keep this from Matt or Jeff, but...I don't know. I just haven't wanted to share my relationship with Mark with anyone.  
  
I mean, yes, I've wanted someone, **anyone **really, to know how happy Mark and I are together, but...I also know how close minded and talkative some of the people I hang around with can be, and I dont want my relationship with Mark to be locker room gossip, or my relationship with Mark to be looked down on because he's the **Undertaker**, the Official American Bad ass and because I'm **Lita,** The Hardyz Pimpstress.  
  
It's just not going to happen--if I have anything to say about it, that is._  
  
I stop writing to reread over the paragraph I just wrote and after quickly noticing that I have taken to stealing Mark's labels about him and I in the wrestling world and have used them in my journal entries as well, I cant help but burst into giggles; something I've caught myself doing more and more ever since I've started dating Mark.  
  
"First, he steals my heart, and now I'm stealing his words. We're a couple of thieves, I tell ya."  
  
My slightly annoying laughter stops as the door to my suite opens, but I don't even bother getting up to see who it is, knowing already that the only person who has a key to my room, besides me, is Mark.  
  
"Hey Red," he says, coming out onto the balcony, where I'm seated, and eying the outdoors recliner that I'm seated in, "Mind if I sit with ya?"  
  
Scooting over for him to sit down, I give him one of my infamous smirks, that he says _makes him melt_, "Thought you'd never ask."  
  
After chuckling, he sits down next to me and pulls me towards him so we're laying down in his favorite position; the spooning position. "Busy day, baby...busy day."  
  
"I'm sorry," I say, tilting my head up, and to the left of me, so I can give him a peck on his lips; something that I've found myself doing more and more as the weeks go by, "Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really," he says, leaning down to give me another kiss, before straightening back up, and resting his head on my shoulder, "but I'm guessing you're going to have to hear about it sooner or later."  
  
Raising an eyebrow at his seriousness, I move myself out of his embrace, a little bit, so I can see his facial expression, "What's going on?"  
  
I can tell he's amused at my worried expression, but he doesn't dare speak of it, knowing if he does he'll get one of my famous glares, "It's nothing really, I just had a meeting with Flair and McMahon today."  
  
"Really?" I say, more than interested now; I had heard that Ric and Vince were going to be calling people in about the upcoming split, the one that wouldn't be taking place until the middle of next year, mind you; but I didn't really know exactly what they were going to cover in it..and I was more than slightly interested. "So, what did they say?"  
  
"Well," Mark began, having fun drawing out the suspense as far as he could, "they said their thinking of havin' an 80's versus the 90's type of thing where _Taker_ feuds with Flair and has everyone hyped up and into it all. And then, after all is said and done, and Flair beats me for the belt, their planning on having the Ministry come back and take over whatever show Flair will be hosting--that is, until I retire sometime next year, or the following year after that."  
  
"Wow," I can't help but say a few minutes after he stops talking, but then just as quickly as my speechlessness hits me, it quickly goes away, leaving me drawn to him with confusion, "but what does that have to do with me. You said I'm going to have to hear about it sooner or later."  
  
"Well...." he begins, sitting up and this time, I cant help but notice that I dont see any signs of amusement on his face, "their planning on having me stalk another one of the female wrestlers--this time, this time, the woman in question being the **opposite** of Stephanie McMahon-Hemsley."  
  
After thinking quickly, I make a face at to who the opposite of Stephanie McMahon-Hemsley could be, in my book, "Their having you stalk Molly Holly?"  
  
Mark slightly chuckles at the thought, but nevertheless shakes his head, telling me thats not who it is, "Their thinking of someone more daring..someone more athletic...someone more...**redder**."  
  
As the last word slips out of his mouth, my whole body seems like it's going in shock, leaving my mind with only one thought, or rather I say, two thoughts: "What....? Why?"  
  
Mark sighs, and part of me feels bad, wanting to take my words back as I can tell that he was hoping my reaction would be slightly different; but the other part of me, the more realistic part of me, can't help but think the same thing that I spoke up: Why? Why would they want me in this storyline?  
  
I mean, I had watched the Ministry the year before I had joined the WWF and it was one of the most talked about storylines in history; and I know, full well, that anything I could do, or anything I could bring to the WWF, would never, or could never, compare to anything the Ministry stood for, or anything that it would go down in history for.  
  
And that was the truth.  
  
"Well, to be honest, Red. I don't have a clue," Mark says, bringing me out of my thoughts with another sigh, "but I do know that if, by chance, we did it, and the crowd approved of it, well, then I'd be forced to spend most of my time with my beautiful girlfriend, and that's something that I would not and could not turn down for the world."  
  
At hearing Mark's sappy words, I can't help but lean up and greet his lips with my own, ending the short, but sweet kiss with a sugary sweet smile of my own, "Ya know, when I think I have you and my thoughts all figured out, you always have to go and say something so sweet, and so beautiful, that it makes me side with you every time."  
  
Mark chuckles at this statement, and leans in again, giving me a kiss that is slightly longer than the previous one, and more mind boggling than the previous one, as well, "Well, I don't know if that can be concluded as a compliment, but I'm taking it that you've reconsidered your whole point of view on joining the darkside with me."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that," I began, eying him, teasingly, as I lean back in the recliner, making it so that the only way he would be able to sit comfortable on the thing is if he sits _or_ lye's on top of me, "but I will say, it looks more and more tempting each time I think about it."  
  
"Oh really...? Well, how about I give you something else to think about."  
  
And with that being said, Mark climbs on top of me, and beings to initiate a kiss that is so powerful, and that is so passionate, that it almost makes me forget anything and everything that I've ever learned..including my own name.  
  
"Mmm, Mark," I say, not being able to stop my moaning as I feel his hands take a hold of my breast, underneath my shirt; his callously palms causing my nipples to advert up in a nub position, and hurt from the intensity of the hardness of them both, "If you don't stop..."  
  
"If I don't stop...what?" He says, not bothering to look at me, or stop what he's doing as well; just moving his mouth from my lips to my neck, where he knows my sweet spot is.  
  
"If you don't stop-" I begin, but am interrupted by a fierce moan that comes out of my mouth--as his tongue hits the sweet spot that I was referring to before--and also by a fierce vibrating motion near my hip bone, that causes us both to jump apart. "Dammit!"  
  
While yanking the beeper off of my pants, he chuckles at my anger--which is directed towards the person who interrupted us, at the moment--but he also throws off a couple of swears of his own, telling me that he's not happy about the interruption as well.  
  
"Shit," I say, ignoring his curses, after reading the number that is displayed on my beeper; causing me to quickly move Mark off of me so I can get up, "we're late."  
  
"**We** are?" Mark says, moving off the recliner so I can get up, and then following me back into my room, as I walk away from him, "for what?"  
  
"For dinner," I say, before stopping, and turning around to face him, wearing, hopefully, a cool and calm look, "we're late for dinner...with Jeff and Matt." 


	7. Announcement continued

**ANNOUNCEMENTS CONT.**  
  
"We're late...for dinner? With Jeff and Matt Hardy?" Mark repeats for the second time, causing me to bite my lip in frustration, irritation, and last, but not least.....worry.  
  
"Yes! Dinner with Matt and Jeff Hardy...I think it's time." I say, casually smiling at him, acting like its not a big deal at all, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I should go take a shower."  
  
I turn around, quickly proceeding to leave the room, but am stopped as he grabs me by the arm, and turns me around so I am facing him.  
  
"Hold on, wait a minute, Red." Mark says, licking his lips; before giving me a look that makes me bite my inner cheek in worry, "Now, I dont want to sound bossy or egotistical, but...where the hell is this coming from? I mean, dont take this the wrong way, but I thought we agreed we werent going to say anything about this until we were **both** ready. Not just you."  
  
"I know," I say, moving closer to him, and lifting my arms up until my hands are on his, shirt covered, pecs, "but its been a month already, Mark. And...believe it or not, I think I'm ready, and....I know I might be wrong by saying this, but...I think your ready, too."  
  
Stopping to look into Mark's eyes, I cant help but notice the confusion and anger, that had been there before, slowly start to disappear, and gradually be replaced with something else; something that causes me to slightly smile knowing that he agrees with me.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Red? I mean.." He begins, bringing his hands up from the side of him, to the front of him, so that their resting on top of my hands, which are still on his chest, "If your not ready, I dont have to go tonight. I mean,....they dont know I'm coming, do they?"  
  
I shake my head, letting him know that he's right..they have NO idea that he will be joining us for dinner; but give Mark another look that, hopefully, tells him that I'm ready, and that I have been ready for a while now. "Mark, I..I dont want to hide you or our relationship anymore, hell, I've never wanted to hide our relationship at all; whether it be from Matt and Jeff, or from anyone else, I've never wanted to hide it. You have to believe me."  
  
He stares at me with the same look as before, but as I hit him with a puppy dog eyed gaze, the one I use to get my way with him, I see his facial expression become softer, "Fine..I give up, Red. Your right, I've never wanted to hide our relationship either, and if this is what you want, well, then I'd be happy to go right along with it."  
  
Letting the smile, that I had been holding back, come to my face, I cant help but stand up on my tippy-toes, preparing to give him a light and quick peck on his lips, before proceeding to turn around and go take my shower. But I am pleasantly surprised, as it seems Mark has other plans in mind as the supposed small kiss turns into a longer kiss--one that eventually takes my breath and all of my thoughts away.  
  
By the time we get to the _Olive Garden,_ a casual Italian restaurant that the Hardys and I frequent a lot, it was going on seven o'clock; which made it two hours since Jeff had paged me before.  
  
"I just know he's in there about ready to kill me," I say, while hopping off of Mark's motorcycle; the one we've secretly been riding on for about two weeks now.  
  
"Well, if I have anything to say about it, he wont," Mark says, locking the bike up before wrapping his arms around me; the latter causing me to jump a little, "Geezus Red, you've been quiet all the way here, and now you're acting all jumpy. I'm only going to ask you this one more time, and then I'm going to leave it alone but...are you sure your ready for this? I mean, I'm used to having women, that I date, not want to be seen in public with me because of the rumor mill, or because of other people's reaction to us, so, if you're not ready yet, or wont be ready for awhile....I'll understand."  
  
Hearing his tone, and the words that were coming out of his mouth, I turn around, facing him, and pull his arms tighter around my back, making us mold together in perfect form, "Mark, dont say things like that. I'm not like those girls in the past. Remember what I said back in the hotel room: I've been ready for as long as I can remember..there's no denying that. I mean, I know I've been acting strangely since we left the hotel, but its just because I'm nervous, thats it. I promise."  
  
After I finish speaking, he looks down at me, and even though he's wearing his sunglasses, I can tell that he's searching my eyes, and facial expression, for any hint that I might be lying;... which I'm not.  
  
Soon, finding none, he bends down, and kisses me on the forehead, before releasing my body from his arms, and sliding his hand down to take my smaller one in his, squeezing mine slightly, "Alright Red, let's get this show on the road."  
  
Stepping into the small restaurant, I quickly scan the place for any sign of Jeff or Matt; and just as my eyes spot a brief glimpse of Jeff's rainbow colored hair, behind a potted plant, I start to feel the butterflies in my stomach take over. "Oh God."  
  
"Breathe, Red. It wont be that bad." Mark says, in a steady voice, as he slightly squeezes my hand; generating some of the confidence, that he has in him, towards me. "It'll be over soon."  
  
While nodding, I take a deep breath in, before letting it out, and sticking my chin up; hopefully portraying a look of confidence to anyone whose around. "I'm ready."  
  
Mark chuckles a little at my pose, but doesn't bother to say anything as I start to walk off, leading him over to where I spotted Jeff seated.  
  
Just as we're rounding the corner to where the boys are seated, I cant help but smile as I hear, and then see, Jeff telling Matt one of his famous fan encounters.  
  
"So, then she tells me that she's my number one fan, and wants to show me some of her **moves** in AND out of the ring; so I told her-" Jeff begins, about ready to get into the climax of the story, but stops himself in mid sentence as he spots me standing behind Matt; or rather spots Mark standing behind Matt. "A-Amy?"  
  
At hearing this, Matt turns around, and its like slow-motion as I watch his bright and sunny smile turn into a sudden frown, and then see his face go pale, with what looks to be...hurt?  
  
"Amy.." Matt says, not taking his eyes off of Mark, until he spots something else out of the ordinary; Mark and my joined hands. "Your.....late."  
  
"Y-yeah, I'm sorry about that. Mark and I..." I begin, but as the thought of why Mark and I were late fills my head, I feel myself blushing, and cant help but become quiet; joining in with the rest of them.  
  
An hour later, the three of us were still seated at the table, picking at our food, and not bothering to talk to one another.  
  
I must admit, I must've grown accustomed to the silence, because as Jeff stood up from the table, I couldn't help but jump in my seat, startled.  
  
"Mind if I speak to you for a second, Ames..." He said, giving me a look that told me our conversation would be lasting for more than just a second, "alone, that is."  
  
Hearing the harsh tone in Jeff's voice, and then seeing the annoyed look that Matt was giving Mark from across the table, I couldnt help but turn my head towards Mark, waiting for him to give me a _go ahead_ signal before I stood up.  
  
"Don't worry, Red," Mark whispered, in a husky voice, as he leaned towards me, and kissed me on the cheek; signaling our first real show of affection in public, "I'll be fine."  
  
Returning the smile that he's giving me, I dont even realize the roll of eyes that Matt and Jeff give me, as I get up, preparing to follow Jeff to a secluded corner of the restaurant.  
  
Before I can even sit down at the empty table that Jeff leads me to, I find myself being bombard with questions.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking..how about yourself?" I say, sarcastically, as I sit across from him, causing him to roll his eyes, and repeat the question again.  
  
"Can it, Amy. What the hell is going on, and dont try to give me any bullshit excuses either," He says, using a harsh voice, which causes me to slightly wince; knowing that he rarely uses any profanity at all, "I leave you alone for a couple of days, and find you boinking the Undertaker. What the hell is up with that?"  
  
Glaring at Jeff, I find myself holding my, now tense, body back, as part of me starts to want to smack the shit outta him, while the other part of me wants to curse him out for talking to me like I'm a child...or rather yet, his child, for that matter.  
  
"I think you better rephrase that question, if you know whats good for you." I say, showing no signs of messing around, and after seeing a brief sign of fear spread across his face, I can tell he's about to take my advice; this time using a much calmer voice.  
  
"Look, I didnt mean to piss you off..but still, what the hell is going on here? I mean, I've been trying to figure this..this thing you have with the Under--"  
  
"Mark." I interrupt, using a much lower voice than before, one that is filled with just as much intensity, but one that is lower, and softer, nonetheless. "His name is Mark, not _The Undertaker_, not _The Phenom_. Just _Mark_."  
  
"Sorry..Just Mark." He says, trying hard not to roll his eyes, and trying hard not to piss me off anymore, but failing miserably on **both** accounts. "Anyway, as I was saying, I've been watching you two tonight, and have been trying to figure out this **thing** with Mark that you have going on here, and I have come to a couple of conclusions.....One being: you must have lost your ever freaking mind in the last couple of days, or tw-"  
  
"Don't say it." I say, interrupting him, causing him to sigh loudly; something he does, a lot, when he gets interrupted.  
  
"Wait a second, hear me out..or two-" He begins again, but then quiets down as I interrupt again.  
  
"Jeff, I mean it..dont say a word." I say, scooting out of the booth that we are seated in, "I'd rather not talk to you about this anymore. I mean.....I've finally found someone who treats me with respect, who likes me for me, and you tell me I've lost my mind.....where the hell do you get off saying that to me?"  
  
"Amy, calm down," Jeff says, through gritted teeth, as my voice starts to rise, and the people, surrounding us, turn towards him and I, wondering what the commotion is all about. "We dont want a scene."  
  
"Scene, my ass." I say, standing up, letting him know I dont give a damn about any of these people, or what they think of me at the moment, "I thought that I could tell you about Mark, that I could tell you and Matt, both, about Mark, and that of course, you'd be a little upset at first; upset over the fact that I didnt tell you sooner. But, instead, you and him want to act like jackasses, and prove to me AND Mark what a bunch of immature babies you can be--a bunch of immature and pompous babies at that. So, you know what, excuse me if I dont want to hear whatever the hell you have to say at this moment, and am basically telling this whole fucking establishment that I don't give a damn what they think of me, and that they can just mind their own damn business, because I really don't care right now. Not about you, or any of them, for that matter."  
  
Giving him one last glare, before I turn around, I cant help but stop, motionless, as I notice not only do I have everyone seated near me, looking at Jeff and I, but I also have, almost, everyone in the restaurant, including Mark and Matt, looking at me as if I have grown two heads in the last ten minutes.  
  
"Excuse me." I say, in a slight whisper, before running out of the restaurant; not bothering to look back at Mark, whose running after me, and not bothering to look back at the two men that I've always been proud of.._MY Hardy boyz_. 


	8. Smack heard around the world

**THE SMACK HEARD AROUND THE WORLD  
**  
It's been a couple of days since the fight at _The Olive garden_ took place and to say I've been avoiding both Hardy Boyz would be an understatement.  
  
The only time I really have opened my mouth to say anything to either one of them is when we're going over our upcoming storylines for the show, or if I have a speaking role with them during the show, and even then, while I'm doing that, it's hard for me to control my anger.  
  
Surprisingly, Mark has been my lifesaver through this whole ordeal, not only by taking up so much of the time that I would have spent with my two best guy friends, but also by making it his duty to try and see if he can work things out between the Hardyz and I, which I think is unusual given the circumstances of everything.  
  
"Y'know Red, your going to have to talk to them sooner or later. There's really no point of ya'll's fighting with each other over little OLE me."  
  
Standing up from my position on the floor, where I was doing my stretches for my upcoming match, I cant help but roll my eyes at Mark; something I've noticed I do a lot lately when he brings up my situation with the Hardyz. "First of all, there's really no reason for me to have to talk to them right now. You've seen it yourself, they do not want to talk to me just as much as I do not want to talk to them. And, second of all, for your information, we are NOT fighting over you, we are fighting over the fact that they are being overprotective jackasses, who think just because I am with you, that I have lost my ever loving mind, and that since I am going against them, and not hanging out/dating someone that they have chosen for me, that I am the epitome of-"  
  
Before I can finish what I have to say, Mark grabs me by my face, and silences me with his lips, and before I can protest what he's doing, all coherent thought leaves my brain, and I am melting into his arms; letting his tongue into my mouth, and letting the little moan, that always builds up inside of me when he's near, out of my mouth.  
  
"Y'know something, Red," Mark begins, in a lust-filled voice, as his mouth leaves mine, and he rests his forehead on top of mine, "I dont think I've ever told you this, but when you get pissed, and start throwing those lil temper tantrums of yours, you really are one big huge turn on."  
  
At this comment, I cant help but giggle a little, before moving in, once again, and brushing my lips up against his.  
  
After a couple more minutes of this, I feel, rather than hear, someone behind us, and take a slight step back from Mark, before turning around, to see who interrupted our moment.  
  
"Matt..."  
  
"Save it. I dont care." He says, fidgeting with the door knob to my dressing room, "I just stopped by to see if you wanted to work on the slap a little more before we go out there..but seeing as your **busy** and all, I guess we've rehearsed it quite enough."  
  
Hearing Matt's bitter tone towards me, and seeing the way he looks at me and Mark as if he's looking through us, I cant help but feel as though I've been kicked in the stomach; but at remembering the reason why he's acting this way towards Mark and I, I cant help but feel my body tense up, and an angry growl rise up in the back of my throat; an angry growl that probably would've been followed by a few choice words if Mark didn't open his mouth and speak up before me.  
  
"Y'dont need to worry your pretty lil Hardy head if she's ready. YOU just better be ready if that lil slap you give her out there leaves one smidge of a bruise, y'hear?"  
  
"Perfectly," Matt says, without hesitation, as he backs out of the room, not bothering to take his eyes off of me, "just remember, though, everyone gets what they deserve."  
  
With that being the last word, Matt released his hand from the doorknob, giving Mark and I one last look at his fleeting image before the door slammed shut in front of us--giving me one last thought:  
  
That after tonight our friendship would never be the same again.

* * *

My match with Stacey started off just like it was supposed to: Her slapping me. Me punching her. Her kicking me into the apron. Me clothes-lining her on to the floor.  
  
I have to say, before long, all thoughts of Mark, Jeff, and my earlier conversation with the eldest Hardy boy left my head, and I was fully concentrating on the match; and also fully concentrating on how well my opponent was doing.  
  
Honestly, I wasn't ashamed to admit it; but Stacey had been getting better and better each time I worked with her, and since her and I had practiced together many times before, our working together in the ring felt like a breeze compared to all my other matches.  
  
Before I even knew it, I was getting so into the match, that I didn't even realize it was almost over until I caught a glimpse of Matt heading down towards the ring.  
  
"Alright, Matt's here. So its your turn to control the match." I whispered to Stacey, before she gave me a little nod, and kicked out of the slight pin I had given her.  
  
The few brief moves, that Stacey gave me after that, were pulled off gracefully, and it wasn't before long that I had to reverse her clothesline, sending her over the top rope, and having her land in Matt's waiting arms.  
  
"What are you doing?" I, or better yet, Lita screamed; causing Matt's eyes to widen before he dropped Stacey to the ground, giving me an _I thought it was you_ look.  
  
Stepping backwards, I dropped down to the ground, and positioned myself, behind Stacy, getting myself ready for when she was, supposed, to duck down and Matt was to hit me.  
  
Waiting for the slap to come, I watched, bewildered, as Matt, instead of going to slap Stacey, pulled her by the arm, half-clothes-lining her into the wall barrier, and then if that wasn't enough, watched him again as he drew his arm forward, before bringing it backwards quickly..elbowing me in the eye. 


	9. The smack continued

__

_Y'dont need to worry your pretty lil Hardy head if she's ready. YOU just better be ready if that lil slap you give her out there leaves one smidge of a bruise, y'hear?_  
  
Part of me really did not know what Mark had meant when he said those words to Matt earlier in the evening, but as I walked backstage from the ringside area with Matt silently, following behind me; those words haunted me, and I just knew I had to get to Mark before he got to Matt.  
  
"You fucking asshole."  
  
I heard the words before I saw Mark run out of his dressing room; giving me time to move out of the way, before he practically leaped in the air, crushing Matt to the ground, as he came down.  
  
"I'm going to kill you." Mark practically screamed, as he began beating the living shit out of, supposedly, one of my best friends.  
  
"Mark, stop!" I screamed, rushing towards the two men; trying to pull them apart from one another.  
  
Fortunately for Matt, Jeff had been hanging out, behind the curtains; probably waiting for his match, which was up next and quickly began to participate in helping me get the two angry men on the floor separated from one another.  
  
"You fucking bastard! I swear, boy, if I ever get my hands on you.." Mark began; trying to separate himself from me and the few officials; who had come out of nowhere to help me and Jeff break up the confrontation that was slowly causing a scene, "you better believe there will be a dead Hardy boy around here."  
  
"Well, you better dig yourself a grave-site, deadman 'cause if I go, your comin with me." Matt retorted; angrily trying as well to get away from the referees and his younger brother who were all holding him back.  
  
_Please God, make them stop._ I thought to myself, as I tightened my hold on Mark's forearm; knowing if they didnt; I wouldn't only lose the grip I had on Mark but I'd also lose a friend, as well.  
  
Neither one of them finding the need to stop, the fight between Matt and Mark continued on until Mr. McMahon, personally, came out of his office, for the night demanding that the officials bring Mark to his office and take Matt to his dressing room; where the eldest Hardy boy would wait for word if he'd be suspended or not over his actions against Amy that evening.  
  
"Now!" Vince said, practically screaming as the two younger men barely moved a muscle; preferring to stand in their same exact positions; staring one another down. "Move!"  
  
"Fine," Matt said, through gritted teeth; angrily snatching his arms away from Jeff, before shooting Mark a look that said _this isn't over_, and making his way towards his dressing room; his younger sibling following behind him, avoiding the several groups of onlookers that had gathered around, to watch the fight, intently.  
  
"Thank God," I mumbled, not letting go of Mark's arms until Matt, fully, stepped into his dressing room; closing the door behind him.  
  
"You goin' to be okay?" Vince asked, adverting his eyes from Mark, who still hadn't moved yet, towards me; giving me one of his fatherly looks of _worry_.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said, giving him, what I hoped to be, a look of control, "Thanks."  
Vince nodded his head, silently saying _your welcome_, before turning around, and making his way back towards his office; only briefly stopping to give Mark a look that said _You have five minutes...._  
  
And leaving me with the previous thought that things unfortuantly would never be the same again.


	10. Consequences and Conflicts

**CONSEQUENCES & CONFLICTS**

Disclaimer: None of the main characters belong to me.  
Authors Note: I have to admit: when I first came up with the idea to write this story, I thought it was going to be short, and sweet. But after thinking about how all of ya'll have taken the time to read and review it, I figured I should make a plan for the story, and really put a lot of effort into it. And that's what I'm doing..so all credit to this story goes to ya'll.

As soon as Vince stepped into his office and closed the door behind him, I heard a deep sigh come from Mark's mouth.

"You okay?" I asked, hesitantly lifting a hand up to his shoulder; hoping to aid him in turning around to face me.

While slightly chuckling at the question, he turned around and gave me an amused grin; one that not surprisingly didn't meet his still cold green eyes. "Don't you think I should be asking you that question, Red?"

I shrugged my shoulders at the question before adverting my eyes from his; not wanting to see the fury that lied behind them anymore.

"I'm fine," I lied; wincing slightly as he moved his hand, up from his side, to my face; touching the skin that was just below my eye; the skin that had already started to swell up and was probably starting to turn an ugly shade of purple or green, by now.

"I swear I'll make him pay," Mark said, with more intensity laced in his voice than I had ever heard him use before, "for this and any other pain that he has ever caused you."

Even though I knew Mark was just trying to protect me, I still moved out of his slight caress and shook my head at his words. "Don't Mark, don't say that. Let's..let's just not make this any worse than it has to be, okay?"

If Mark had looked at me like I had suddenly grown two heads a month and a half ago when I took his words of _going back to the real world_ a different way; than by the look on his face at the moment, it seemed as if I had grown three...or maybe even four heads.

"Any worse than it HAS to be? Amy, he HIT you for God sake."

Wincing at Mark's tone, a tone that I had never heard directed towards me from him, until now, I nodded; telling him that I knew exactly where he was coming from concerning the situation; but nevertheless did not agree with him on ways of handling it. "I know he hit me and I know that it wasn't right, but I also know that it is not going to solve anything for you to just go and start a fight whenever Matt and Jeff do or say something that hurts me; physically or emotionally. You and I both know that."

"So what am I supposed to do, Red, HUH? Do you want me to just stand back, and let them **accidentally** beat you senseless in the ring every night...or better yet, do you want me to go down there and get a couple licks in for myself." Mark said, not lowering his voice as he took a step closer to me; staring down at me with cold eyes, ones that looked to be the eyes of a killer. "I mean I knew you liked it rough, but I never knew you got your rocks off by abuse."

"Asshole."

Before Mark or even I saw it coming, my right hand rose up on its own accord and greeted him with a slap right across his face.

For the next few seconds, Mark and I silently stared at one another; neither one of us knowing what to say, and neither one of us thinking there WAS anything left to say.

But after a few minutes of being silent and watching Mark stroke the left side of his jaw, the guilt that had been in me ever since I had let my anger take a hold of me rose up; causing me to open my mouth in apology.

"Mark, I'm-"

Before I could get anything else out, Mark shook his head, silencing me, and then turned around on the balls of his feet; making his way down the hallway...and silently out of my life.

Not wanting to let the couple of tears, that threatened to fall down my face succeed as I watched Mark walk away from me, I turned around, just in time to wince as I heard the door to Mr. McMahon's office slam shut; confirming that Mark, was not only stunned by my actions, but completely livid by them as well.

Which I really couldn't blame him for being, could I?

* * *

After a few minutes of standing in the same spot, hoping that if I stood there long enough Mark would hurry up and come out to talk to me; I practically spun around eagerly as I heard a door behind me begin to open...just not the door I had hoped it would be.

"Ames..."

The expression of _hope_ that had quickly taken over my face, in the span of three seconds, quickly diminished, leaving me with a neutral expression; one that grew dimmer as my eyes locked onto the familiar green hues of my once best friend. "Jeff."

"How are you?"

Furrowing my eyebrows at the question, I couldn't help but look at the younger man confused.

"I'm..." To say I was shocked that he, being the over dramatic one in our small circle of friends, was the first to push his pride aside and end the 'silent treatment'; well, that would've been an understatement for what I was feeling. So, I went for the next best thing. "I'm peachy...you?"

At my statement, a small grin that I had not seen come across Jeff's face in, what felt like, forever, appeared, showing me that maybe Jeff had recently had a change of heart and decided to take over Mark's position in trying to work things out between everyone involved in this little squabble of ours; or better yet, that Jeff was trying to work things out so I forgot the real reason why the silent treatment had begun in the first place. His anger being that reason.

"Just peachy keen, thank you very much."

Smiling slightly at Jeff's corny comeback, I tried to ignore my emotions as they again began pulling me into different directions; the stubborn part of me inwardly cringing; knowing that I should still be mad at Jeff for being a major part of the reason I had been so angry as of late.

While the realistic part of me began to quickly remind myself that I was only mad at Jeff for being honest; which just happened to be who him and I both were; TOO honest, for our own good, types of people.

That certain quality, unfortunately, almost all the time getting us caught up in these sort of situations.

"Well..um my match is up next."

Pausing the inner conflict that was going on in my head, at the moment, I adverted my eyes from his knowing gaze; finding comfort in my shoes as I realized that the reason he was looking at me funny was because I had gotten quiet on him, and stood staring at him as if he was the cause of my problems.

Which he mostly was..but then again mostly wasn't?

"Don't break a leg out there." I said, whispering my usual 'good look' chant to my younger friend, hopefully causing him to see that I was also willing to try and push my stubbornness and pride aside; in hopes of getting everything back to normal..or at least as normal as it could be with a person WITHIN our group threatening to break up our group.

"I'll try not to." Jeff retorted, in a voice where I didn't have to look up to know that he was smiling slightly, this time at seeing his non-spoken apology was hesitantly being accepted. "If you promise not to break a leg in here."

Preparing to give Jeff a questioning glare, I looked up, but quickly replaced the glare with a look of 'understanding'.

A look of understanding as I watched Jeff motion over his shoulder towards the direction of the room he had just stepped out of; the room which happened to be where his brother, Matt, was still cooped up in.

* * *


	11. Consequences and Conflicts B

  
CONSEQUENCES AND CONFLICT B

After waiting until I know for sure that Jeff is no longer behind me, I reluctantly began making my way past the door to Mr. McMahon's office, wincing as I hear a slight yell come from inside; one which tells me that Mark still isn't happy about me using his face as a punching bag.

Which I really couldn't blame him for.

Mentally shaking my head, I try to focus solely on the situation at hand; knowing that instead of being worried about the bruised ego that my boyfriend had, I should be more worried about what I'm going to say to Matt once I reach his room; knowing that this very conversation could possibly be the continuation of our steady friendship, or on an extremely sadder note, be the very end of it.

"I hope not...but what am I going to say?"

Should I try the I'm not mad approach and tell him I understand why he elbowed me, even though I don't approve of it. Or should I try the can't we all just be friends approach and tell him while I'm angry as hell that he would lay a hand on me, after promising me so many times before that he'd never hurt me emotionally or physically, that I am willing to forgive him for the sake of our friendship. Or better yet, everyone's friendship.

With too many thoughts rushing through my head, I wince, suddenly realizing that I can't just hold onto one of the plans. Only because of the fact that there were just too many of them. "Dammit."

Stopping my footsteps, I think to myself, I'll just be honest, and tell him the truth. But when it all came down to the fact that I was now standing in front of Matt's dressing room, one hand up and ready to knock, I couldn't help but wonder...what exactly is the truth?

Sighing at the notion that I was very confused at the moment, I let go of the restraint that I had on my hand, and silently knocked on the door in front of me; preparing, if needed, to hold my breath until the door was opened.

"Who is it?"

Hearing Matt's angry voice come through the door, I can't help but wonder why I'm suddenly feeling so nervous. I mean, this was just my best friend Matt--who before recently had been the level headed confidant I ran to when the going got rough.

_But not anymore_, I mused...he wasn't my confidant, and from the looks of things, he really wasn't my friend.

I just hoped that I was wrong about the latter.

"It...It's me. Amy." Hearing the tension in my stomach travel throughout my voice, I couldn't help but wonder if Matt heard it through the door, as well. Fortunately, or unfortunately, enough, that thought was soon gone as the door in front of me opened, and suddenly Matt was standing there, wearing the same clothes from before, and wearing the same expression as before. One that seriously resembled a man who was out for blood.

"What do you want?" Matt asked, after a second, his voice sounding almost as if he was disgusted by my mere presence alone. Which I guessed he was, seeing as his next statement was: "Shouldn't you be off somewhere fucking the deadman?"

Because of that comment, part of me wanted to further darken Matt's left eye, which Mark had spent most of his time working on an hour before, but the other part of me, the more realistic part of me, knew that if I didn't control my emotions soon, nothing would be accomplished by this conversation. Leaving the four of us-Jeff, Matt, Mark, and I-still in the same predicament as we were now. The silent treatment predicament.

Gathering my courage, I let all the strength that I was known for having in bad situations take over me, before opening my mouth, and continuing to speak as if Matt hadn't opened his mouth to begin with. "I think...I _know_ we need to talk."

Watching as Matt gave me a once over, before looking down the hall towards Vince's office as if he suspected Mark was waiting there to pounce on him, I braced myself for Matt to hit me with another harsh comment, but found myself inwardly sighing with relief when he instead took a step back--silently letting me into his dressing room.

* * *

As Matt and I stared at one another, both of us not knowing where to begin, I realized the tension in the room was so thick that you could've cut it with a knife.

Figuring that Matt felt the same way, I wasn't too surprised when he opened his mouth, and spoke up first; all hints of his anger somewhat gone. "You said you thought we needed to talk...so talk."

Sighing, I looked around the room, that up until recently, I shared with the Hardyz, before looking down at my hands; intertwining them together as I began to speak. "I don't really know where to start, I didn't have a speech planned out when I came here."

I waited for Matt to say something, anything really, but instead I was greeted by the sound of him clearing his throat before noisily placing his back up against the door to the room; knowingly waiting for me to continue my thoughts.

"I really only want to know one thing." I began, this time looking up to meet Matt's gaze head on; risking any hard glare he could've thrown in my direction at the moment, "What's going on between us?"

The roll of his eyes was enough for me to know he thought I was stupid for even asking, so instead of me waiting for him to respond, I continued with: "I don't want to hear that it's because of Mark, because I know that's not true. I mean, it's one thing for you to hate the idea of me being with someone you don't like, or in this case, be with someone you don't really know that well. But it's a totally different thing for you to physically take your anger out on me just because you feel as if you had some sick point to make. That being something that is so unlike you, and that being something that makes me wonder more and more what possibly could be going through your head, and through our friendship, disturbing enough to make you act that way. _This_ way."

Waiting for Matt to say something, I felt myself wanting to scream at the way he was looking at me, or better yet, through me, as if he didn't understand what I was talking about. But as I was about to open my mouth, he cut me off; using a voice that was eerily calmer than before.

"You want to know what's going on between us...? It's pretty simple actually and I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out yet--I mean, Jeff has been dropping hints about it for months now."

Realization at what he was getting at caused my mouth to dry up and my stomach to start doing flip flops once again. "You're in-"

Before I could continue, he nodded his head; interrupting me, "I've been in love with you since the first time I laid eyes on you. Which at first I thought was a good thing, seeing as how we were already supposedly dating and it was only bound to happen that with us being together twenty four-seven, you'd begin to have feelings towards me as well. But just like always...something happened. Something happened that ended up screwing over the whole _Matt & Amy_ dream I once had. You want to know what that was?"

Not wanting to risk anything, I nodded my head instead of voicing my answer.

"It was the fact that you were one hundred percent infatuated...or shall I say, in _love_ with Mark Calloway."

I must've looked surprised with that answer, because Matt began to chuckle. Not the goofy chuckle I was so used to hearing on the road, when Jeff told one of his corny jokes, but a dull lifeless chuckle; which told me Matt didn't find anything to be funny at the moment.

"From the look on your face, I can tell you're surprised. Knowing you, half by the fact that I'm telling you the truth, and half by the fact that I knew you were in love with Mark before you even knew. Am I right?"

Once again, I answered with a nod of my head, but not because I knew I would stutter, but because of the tears that I was now holding back. They were causing a sob to be stuck in my throat.

Watching Matt turn his eyes away from my face, I knew that my pain over his words was effecting him, but also knew that he wasn't quite finished with what he was saying; which caused me to brace myself for the latter.

"The day when we met at the Olive garden, Jeff and I had planned it out so he'd leave as soon as you got there, faking like he was sick, but then when you arrived and I saw you with Mark, I knew that plan was shot to hell. I mean, why would you choose your best guy friend over the man you've been lusting over for years. It didn't make sense."

"Matt..." I began, my voice half filled with concern over my friend's broken heart, and my voice half filled with regret...regret over not knowing that my actions had caused that broken heart. "I-"

"Don't." Matt said, before I could continue, "Just...don't. You are who you're supposed to be with and even though I wish I could've been the one to make you happy, I'm glad that it's Mark. You two were meant for each other."

As the tears ran down my face, I nodded my head; half because I didn't want to disagree with him, and half because I knew he was right. Mark and I _were_ meant to be together. After a moment, I took a step forward, wanting to hug and somewhat thank Matt for coming clean to me, but I ended up stopping and frowning when I realized what Matt was doing.

He was walking away from me.

"Matt?"

"I'm happy that you two are together...but, I can't do this, Amy." Matt said, finally looking up from the floor; meeting my confused gaze head-on. "I can't hang out with you and know there will never be anyway possibly that I can have you for myself. I can't do that anymore."

Feeling like he had just punched me in the stomach, I couldn't help but look at Matt incredulously, "What...what are you saying?"

"I'm saying..." Matt began, this time closing his eyes as if the mere thought of his next words brought him great pain. Which I had no doubt they'd be bringing me. "I'm saying that if you're going to be with Mark, that's fine. But I can't be there for you as well, I can't do that to myself. It hurts too much."

Opening my mouth, I tried to protest his words, say that his comment was absurd, and that he was just being selfish. But watching him as he looked to be saying _my mind's made up_, I realized there wasn't any use.

He had, in fact, made his mind up.

With that thought in mind, I quickly grabbed what little strength I had left and made my way out of Matt's dressing room; fortunately not feeling the slight wince he made as my arm brushed up against his, while trying to get the door open.

And unfortunately not seeing the look on Mark's face; as I unknowingly ran past him down the hall.

* * *

Next part soon


	12. Breaking up is hard to do

BREAKING UP IS HARD TO DO

As I entered my hotel room some few odd hours later, I couldn't help but think to myself that I just wanted this day to be over with already. If not for the fact that Matt's words--from before--kept continuously playing over and over in my head again, then because of the fact that the swelling around my eye was starting to make it harder for me to even blink.

_If it feels this bad, I can only imagine what it looks like_

With that thought in mind, I absentmindedly made a bee-line for the bathroom mirror; hoping that it wasn't as bad as it felt.

And fortunately, or rather _unfortunately enough_, it wasn't….it was worse.

"Shit."

Knowing I was going to have a shiner in the morning, instead of tending to the bruise, I quickly made my way out of the bathroom and towards my bed; figuring that now, more than ever, would be a good time for me to pull out my journal; wanting to put every single thing I was thinking and feeling down onto paper. But interestingly enough before I could even take the small note-book out of my suit-case, there was a slight vibration in my back pocket; letting me know that someone was trying to get in touch with me.

_Mark…_I inwardly commented to myself while checking the caller-id on my cell-phone and then quickly answering the phone after two rings. "Hello?"

"Hey Red, it's me…"

Even though we had just gotten into an argument not even two hours ago, just the sound of Mark's voice alone caused me to feel slightly better; knowing that he was the one person I knew who could, on any given day, turn my small frown into a slight smile.

"Hey…I was just about to call you."

"I figured as much…you mind if I come over?"

Even though I knew I probably looked like hell right now, my urge to see him was bigger than my need to cover my face up, so I quickly replied: "I'll be here when you get here."

* * *

To say that Mark had taken the short route from the arena would've been an understatement.

Not even fifteen minutes after I had hung up with him, was he knocking at the door to my hotel room.

"Just a second," I yelled, before quickly looking once again at the bathroom-mirror, hoping for some sort of big improvement to happen. But after seeing obviously none, I went back into the main room and opened the door for Mark to come inside.

"Hey you…" Was on the tip of my tongue, but before I could get it out, he cut me off with: "You're going to need to put some Neosporin on that thing."

A comment which caused me to inwardly think: _Well, hello to you too,_ before moving aside to let Mark in and then afterwards turning around to close the door behind him. "I'm glad you stopped by."

"I figured we needed to talk about what happened earlier." Mark nonchalantly replied, causing me to silently nod my head in agreement before outwardly reciting Mark the speech that I had prepared for him on the way back home from the arena.

"About that…I just wanted to apologize for slapping you earlier. I had _no_ right to do so. I was just so upset with what was going on that I took it out on you. I shouldn't have done that."

After staring at me for a second—probably trying to see if I was lying or not—Mark began to slowly nod his head and then afterwards, he replied: "I understand…that's why I'm here."

_I knew he would make it all better…_

As if hearing my thoughts, Mark turned his attention away from me for a second and then abruptly replied: "I think we should stop seeing each other."

_**What**..?_

Not having expected that comment caused me to outwardly reply: "What…why? I said I was sorry, I didn't—"

"I know!" Mark said, cutting me off. "I know you're sorry, Red, but don't you see…? **I'm** the one who should be sorry, not you."

_What…?_

Still not understanding what he was talking about 'caused me to open my mouth to say just that, but just like before, Mark interrupted me.

"Red, ever since you and I got together, I've been having you do all these things that I know you aren't used to doing: sneaking around, keeping secrets from your friends, fighting with your friends. You used to never do any of that before I came along..."

Mark had a point. That was all true. But it wasn't like he was forcing me to do any of that.

"But you weren't making me do any of those things Mark, **I **was the one who didn't want to tell anyone yet and **I **was the one who kept it from Matt and Jeff 'cause I knew they wouldn't be able to understand. That **wasn't** you!"

"I know…" Mark replied, once again, "**It** wasn't me….but it has to be me that walks away."

_No…_

"I can't do this anymore with you, Red."

_Stop…_

"Knowing just how much I have affected your life…it hurts me to know that I was the one who broke up yours and the Hardyz friendship. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." I wanted to say, but at the moment, just like earlier with Matt, tears were starting to run down my face and I was afraid that if I would've opened my mouth to say that comment out loud, the sob that threatened to spill out, would do just that. So, like before, I remained quiet.

"It has to be this way." Mark continued, after turning around so I wouldn't be able to see his eyes—which were, interestingly enough, now without his infamous pair of dark sun-glasses shielding them for me to see. "I guess I'll let myself out now."

As Mark began to make his way towards the door, my mind was screaming for him to stay. But with tears coming down my face and the weight of everything that happened today hitting me head-on, I could barely open my mouth to let the words come out.

And it was only after Mark had opened the door and walked out of it, did I even have the strength to say:

"I love you!"

* * *

Next part soon. 


	13. Hard to say goodbye

Hard to say goodbye

Authors Note: Unlike every other chapter, the second part of this chapter will be from Jeff's point of view and so will the beginning of the next chapter. :)

* * *

_Well, it's been exactly one month since Mark and I broke up and exactly three weeks since Mr. McMahon sent Jeff and I home on an early Christmas vacation. And to say that I've been miserable ever since…well, that would be an understatement._

_Ever since Mr. McMahon gave me and Jeff the news, I've found myself not wanting to be around others, in fear of me bringing them down along with me. And, since I stepped off the plane and into North Carolina a couple of weeks ago, that feeling of wanting to be alone has just gotten worse._

_I haven't wanted to step outside of my house in over a week now and I haven't wanted to see or talk to anyone, for longer than that. _

_Both my parents and my brother have tried to contact me, but I just let their phone calls roll over onto voice-mail. And the Hardyz? _

_Well, Matt has already let me know that he can't be friends with me anymore, so that just means I've been ignoring Jeff; who, is probably angry as well at me, for the reasons stated in the first paragraph._

_I don't know what's wrong with me. It's like every move I've made in the last few months has been the wrong move causing me to lose my friends, my boyfriend, and in some ways, now my job. And I really have no one to blame but myself._

_But hopefully that guilt will end somewhat tonight, cause I've got a plan, I just hope that it works…._

Without even bothering to re-read my entry over again like I usually do, I quickly shut the book in front of me and lay it down; a second later, picking up the item right beside it.

"I have a feeling just two of these wont help cure my insomnia…I wonder what a couple more will do."

Figuring it will probably just help me get a good nights sleep, I quickly take a handful of pills out of the bottle and then after swallowing the pills, one by one, I force myself to lye down while outwardly mumbling to myself: "Now I just have to wait for it to kick in."

Unfortunately though, before I can even attempt to get comfortable, a ringing noise interrupts the silence around me and I'm forced to get up to answer the house phone.

"Hello?"

"Do you know I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last two hours…?"

Knowing who this was without even bothering to ask, I quickly reply: "Sorry. I must've forgotten to take my phone off of silent when I woke up this morning…what's up?"

Their was a small pause on the other end which told me Jeff was trying to decipher whether I was lying to him or not, and then after a couple more seconds, the younger man quickly replied: "Nothing. I was just in your neighborhood and figured I'd drop off your Christmas gifts before I left for Florida tomorrow. I'm headed back your way now."

_Shit…_

With everything that had been going on lately, I had completely forgotten about doing any shopping this holiday, thus causing me to reply: "I haven't even started my Christmas shopping yet, Jeff. How about you just drop it off when you come back from your dad's place next week?"

"No can do, Ames. My dad and his new girlfriend have decided to take a little trip to Vegas for New Years and since I'm not doing anything else, I figured I'd stay there while they were away and house-sit. That means I'm coming over now. No if's, and's, or but's about it."

Even though I wanted to protest once more about this fact, I was soon shut up as a small bout of dizziness hit me; telling me if I didn't go and lay down soon, I might be on the floor in a couple of seconds.

"All right, fine. But you're going to have to use your key 'cause I'm upstairs lying down."

"All right, no problem. See you in a few.'

"Yeah, see you…"

* * *

"Amy…?"

Taking the silence downstairs as a sign that Amy still hadn't left her room yet 'caused Jeff to quickly place the gifts, he had brought, on the kitchen counter and then, just as quickly, make his way upstairs and towards Amy's bedroom. "Ames…? You in here?"

At the sight of Amy lying sprawled out on her bed, Jeff couldn't help but frown slightly--having wanted to use his dropping off her Christmas gifts as an excuse to come over and talk to her. But he guessed that wouldn't be happening any time soon.

_Maybe next time…_

With that thought in mind, Jeff made a move to turn back around and walk out the door, but he soon stopped himself as he noticed what was lying right next to a sleeping Amy. _Don't do it Jeff. She'll kill you…_

After thinking about it for a couple of minutes and making sure that Amy was indeed asleep, Jeff slowly took the journal, that was beside Amy, and opened it to the last page that was written on.

"_Well, it's been exactly one month since Mark and I broke up… "_

"Whoa, when did that happen?" Jeff outwardly mumbled to himself, before stopping his reading to make sure Amy still wasn't awake and then continuing on with his snooping.

_And the Hardyz? _

_Well, Matt has already let me know that he can't be friends with me anymore, so that just means I've been ignoring Jeff; who, is probably angry as well at me, for the reasons stated in the first paragraph._

Having no idea that Amy thought he was mad at her caused Jeff to frown slightly but not as much as he did when reading that Matt had let Amy know he couldn't be friends with her anymore.

"I'm defiantly going to have to talk to him about that one later on."

After taking another couple of seconds to finish reading what Amy had wrote, Jeff took another couple of seconds to re-read the last statement, this time out-loud:

"But hopefully that guilt will end somewhat tonight, cause I've got a plan, I just hope that it works…."

_Huh?_

Not understanding exactly what that meant caused Jeff to look up at Amy's still figure and then slowly look around the room, as if something might jump out at him to tell him what she had meant.

"What kind of --"

Before the word _plan_ could even come out of his mouth, Jeff had to stop himself as a small item on Amy's desk drew his attention. _What the hell is she doing with sleeping pills…?_

"Amy, wake-up, I need to talk to you."

Not getting any response from the older female caused Jeff to drop the journal on the floor and quickly proceed to shake the woman awake, but unfortunately to no avail. "Damn it, Amy, I'm not playing with you, wake up!"

Seeing that **that** had no effect on her caused Jeff to frantically pull out his cell-phone, almost yelling when someone had picked up the other end of the phone.

"911...what's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance….I think my friend just tried to kill herself."

Next part soon.


	14. Doctor's orders

DOCTOR'S ORDERS

Author's Note: This chapter will be from Jeff's point of view.

**

_Two thousand one…two thousand two...two thousand-_

"Is anyone here for Miss Denise Nicholas?"

After sighing over the fact that **that** wasn't the name he was waiting to be called, Jeff continued on with his counting of the cracks in the ceiling: _two thousand three...two thousand four…two thousand--wait, I already counted that one…oh well, guess I'll start over. One, two, th—_

"Is there anyone here for a Miss Amy Dumas?"

"Here!" Jeff said, louder than he had expected; causing those around him to look up at him in confusion. "Sorry, I'm he….I mean, I'm here… I mean, I'm with Amy."

Recognizing the younger man as the one who had ridden in the ambulance with Miss Dumas caused the doctor in front of Jeff to first nod his head in agreement before afterwards replying: "Yes, I remember you from earlier. I'm Miss. Dumas' doctor, Doctor Montgomery. Now, I can't tell you much because we're not at liberty to speak to anyone who isn't family, but I can tell you that your friend is now awake and she is asking to see you. So after we move her from OR you'll be able to go in and visit her for a few minutes, or at least until visiting hours are over."

"Thank God!" Jeff commented, more to himself than the man in front of him, before continuing with: "I know you can't tell me much, but is she okay? Did you guys have to….you know?"

Seeing where Jeff was going with this, the older man nodded his head in understanding before replying: "Yes, we did have to pump her stomach, but the pills weren't the reason for her losing consciousness...well, not, the only reason, I'll say."

_I'm confused…_

Not really understanding what the doctor meant by that caused Jeff to open his mouth to ask what else could've been the reason for Amy to lose consciousness, but before he could do so, a ringing in his pocket occurred telling him that one of the many people he had called when he had first gotten to the hospital was probably calling him back. "I have to take this, but will you come and get me when it's okay for me to go back there?"

"I have to finish my rounds, but I'll be sure and send one of the nurses in to get you once Miss Dumas is ready for you…have a good day, Sir."

After telling the doctor "you too," Jeff reached into his pocket and after glancing down at the caller-id, he quickly brought the phone up to his ear and replied: "Hey, you hear back from him yet?"

"No, I've left messages on both his cell phone and at the lobby at the hotel we're staying at and no one's seen or heard from Mark since we all heard what happened this afternoon. How's Amy doing?"

Figuring that some news was better than no news, Jeff replied: "She's awake and the doctor says that she's asking to see me, so that's a good thing…I'm just waiting for the nurse to come back and get me."

"Well, that's good news…and how are you doing?"

_How am I doing…? I don't know. Why don't you walk in on your best friend lying motionless in her bed and tell me how you're doing. _Jeff thought to himself, but knowing he wasn't really angry at Trish caused him to instead reply: "I don't know…I don't even know what I'm going to say to her when I see her. On one hand, I want to hug her and tell her how happy I am that she's alive, and on the other hand I want to scream at her for doing such a stupid thing as trying to kill herself. I just don't know what to do."

After a second of silence had passed between the two of them, Trish responded back with: "I can't tell you what to do, Jeff, but I can tell you what I would do if I was in your shoes."

"I don't think yelling would be the right thing to do. I mean, for Amy to do something as drastic as trying to take own her life, if that's what she really meant to do, isn't something very Amy like to do. I mean, I don't know her as well as you or your brother do but I know she is a very strong woman and that she wouldn't let a string of bad luck take her to this point. It doesn't sound like her at all."

_No, it doesn't, does it?_ Jeff thought to himself, before opening his mouth to tell Trish that she was right, but at the last second having to change his mind as he saw a male nurse making his way into the waiting room, with a chart in his hand. "Look, I have to go, I think the nurse is here to take me to see Amy, but hey, I meant to ask you before, do you have any plans for the holidays—like around New Years Eve?"

"Umm no, not really. I usually go visit my parents up in Canada for Christmas, but then I'm usually back at my house in Florida by the time the ball drops in Times Square, why?"

While letting a brief smile come to his face, Jeff replied "Oh, no reason...just curious," and then afterwards he told Trish he'd call her back later on in the night.

"All right, see ya later, Jeff."

"Bye Trish." Jeff absentmindedly replied back, before getting the attention of the male nurse, who was asking if there was anyone there to see Amy Dumas. "Right here."

"Follow me…"

After making his way down two hallways and one corridor, Jeff finally found himself outside of Amy's room. "She's right through these doors…she might be a little out of it 'cause of the effects of the sleeping pills she took, but she should be pretty coherent if you try and talk to her."

After nodding his head in understanding, Jeff waited until the male nurse had walked away and was out of his sight, before hesitantly pushing the doors to Amy's room open and having to let out a sigh of relief when he saw the now, not so pale, Amy was lying on the bed in front of him with her eyes all the way open and her head turned halfway towards him.

_I just knew that they would have her strapped down to some gurney with a straight jacket on of some sorts…I'm just glad that wasn't the case._

"Damn, I never thought I'd see the day when I was happy to see you in front of me."

Even though he knew that was her way of making a joke, Jeff couldn't help but respond back with: "And I never thought I'd see the day when I was happy to see you _alive_ in front of me."

As if she knew she deserved that remark, Amy turned her line of vision away from Jeff's and then after a second of pure silence was heard between the two of them, she calmly spoke up again with: "Jeff, I never meant to try and kill myself…I just wanted to forget for a second. I know you probably don't understand, but I hope you believe me when I say that I didn't mean for this to happen…I swear to you."

Seeing the look of apology on Amy's face and remembering Trish's words from before caused Jeff to quickly close the distance between him and Amy while replying: "I believe you, Ames…I know you didn't mean for it to happen, but I just wish you would've called me or someone else, if you were feeling this way. I can't say I'm all that great at giving advice, but I'd like to think that we are close enough for you to call me if you ever needed someone to vent to."

As tears began to pour down Amy's face, Jeff couldn't help but feel a sense of brotherly love for the older woman, as he reached out to hold her; hoping that _that _would keep her from crying. "Stop it. You know I can't stand to see a woman cry…soon I'm going to cry."

After taking a second to laugh at the slight joke, Amy opened her mouth to let out—what Jeff assumed to be—a sarcastic quip, but before she could do so, the doors to Amy's room opened revealing Doctor Montgomery behind them.

"Well, it's good to see your in better spirits, Miss. Dumas…my name is Dr. Montgomery and I'm the doctor who treated you earlier today. How are you feeling?"

_That's a stupid question…how do you think she's feeling?_ Jeff wanted to ask, but knowing that now was not the right time at all for his sarcasm, he instead just shrinked back from Amy's bed, towards the wall beside it.

"I'm feeling a lot better now, thanks for asking…when can I go home?"

After looking down at the chart in his hand, Dr. Montgomery let a hint of a frown appear on his face before he reluctantly replied: "Not for a couple of days, I'm afraid…it's routine for people who suffer an apparent suicide attempt that they stay in the hospital overnight for observation, but because of your condition, we'll have to keep you under observation for more than one night, just so we're sure everything's all right?"

_Her condition..?_

As if reading Jeff's thoughts, Amy asked what exactly her condition was, and then after realizing Doctor Montgomery was hesitant to go on with Jeff still in the room, she continued with: "You can either say it in front of him now, or I'll just tell him all about it when you leave the room; your choice!"

A comment, which under any other circumstances, Jeff probably would've laughed at, but not today.

"Okay, well with that being said…judging from your lab results, it appears that you're six weeks along and because of that, we'll need to keep you overnight for more than one day just to monitor both yours and the baby's heart-rate. We have to make sure that everything is okay before we release you."

_The baby's heart rate…? Wait…what? I didn't even know she was pregnant._

Moving his gaze away from Doctor Montgomery, Jeff let out another small sigh of relief when he realized that Amy was looking at the doctor in confusion as well.

_She didn't even know…_

"That's impossible, I can't be pregnant...we were so careful. Mark and I always used condoms."

"Condoms are never one-hundred percent effective, Miss Dumas…but anyway, I'm going to let you and your companion get back to visiting. I'll be back in twenty minutes, when visiting hours are over to talk to you about this some more."

Seeing that Amy was still in a state of disbelief, Jeff told the doctor that _that _would be fine and then waited until Dr. Montgomery was finally out of the room before turning his attention back to Amy, who had yet to say anything else.

"Ames...you okay?"

After not getting a response from the older woman, Jeff opened his mouth to ask her again, but before he could do so, Amy replied back with: "I almost killed my baby, Jeff…I almost killed Mark's and my baby."

A comment which caused the woman to finally break down in tears and Jeff to rush back to her side to hold her while she let it all out.

Next part soon.


	15. Nighttime visitors

Sleepless Night

(2:30am)

It seemed as if I had just closed my eyes for the night when I was suddenly awakened from my slumber by someone calling my name…or better yet, my nick name.

"Red…"

_What the…?_

After quickly turning my head towards the door to my room, I had to will my eyes to adjust to the dark for a second to make sure the person I was seeing was really there.

Fortunately for me, after a minute of staring at the person and then even going as far as pinching myself on the arm to see if I was dreaming or not, I realized that it was the person who I thought it to be.

"Mark…? What are you doing here?"

Without bothering to remove his sunglasses from his face, although I could tell he was staring right at me, Mark replied, in his usual deep baritone voice: "What? You didn't think I'd hear you were somewhere in the hospital right now and not show up, did you…? I thought you knew me better than that by now, Red."

Knowing that I should have known him better than that by now caused me to look down at my hands; ashamed that I had put that passed him.

"You'll have to thank your boy, Matt, for bringing me here."

_Matt?_

Looking up at these words, I was surprised to notice for the first time Matt standing slightly behind Mark wearing a look that I couldn't quite read in the dark too well.

_I wish one of them would turn the light on so we could at least see one another without squinting so hard…_

As if reading my thoughts, Mark quickly replied: "I would turn the light on but we're not really supposed to be in here…your friend Jeff is outside keeping the nurses occupied with his stories of being a major heart-throb back in high school--"

"You know how much of an exaggerator my little brother is." Matt half joked, causing the slight tension in the room to lessen up a little…or at least for the moment anyway.

"So, you want to tell us what happened, Red?

_Mark did always like getting straight to the point _I thought to myself before letting out a small sigh and then starting the story from the beginning: "I didn't mean for it to happen the way it did. I hadn't been sleeping that well lately so I figured I'd take a couple of the sleeping pills that they gave me back when I hurt my neck a few months ago to knock me out for awhile. But then thinking those two might not do the trick, I took a couple more…and then I woke up here to them pumping my stomach. And that's all I can remember."

_Or better yet, that's all I'm going to tell you..._

Knowing that all three of us knew there was more to the story than I was letting on caused me not to be that surprised when Matt said: "I don't understand…so taking four sleeping pills caused you to have to get your stomach pumped and have you, as Jeff said, staying here on observation for the rest of the week?"

_No…me taking those pills and being __**pregnant**__ is what had me get my stomach pumped and is keeping me here for the rest of week._ I thought to myself, but knowing that this wasn't the way I wanted to reveal the news to Mark, I instead replied: "That and other stuff…but I think the doctors believe me when I say that I really didn't try to kill myself. That is the last thing I would ever think to do…I hope you guys can believe me, too."

It took almost a full minute, but before I could open my mouth to ask again if they believed me or not, Matt replied that he did. "And I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you these last few months. I didn't know having a bruised ego could make someone into a real asshole…I apologize—to both of you. I hope you guys can forgive me."

_Wow, I didn't think he had it in him…_

With that thought in mind, I slightly laughed to myself before telling the oldest Hardy that I forgave him and that I apologized as well for any thing mean I said to him while I was angry with him.

"Don't worry…I'm used to ignoring you." Matt half joked, causing me to slightly laugh again, but then after noticing Mark still hadn't said anything except for "apology accepted" to him, Matt quickly got serious and threw out: "Well, I think ya'll two have a lot more to talk about so I'm going to go find Jeff and see if there's a cafeteria in here that's open. Sixteen hours out on the open road sure makes a guy hungry. Talk to you later, Ames?"

After telling Matt that I looked foreword to it, I waited until he was fully out of the room before turning my attention back towards Mark, who was now staring at the floor in between us.

"Are you-?"

"_Okay_? Is that what you were about to ask me….? Am I **okay**?" Mark asked; his voice now dripping heavily with anger—reminding me of the last time we spoke when he got angry with me for not letting him go and beat Matt up after the elder Hardy had hit me.

I had promised myself after that never to let Mark get that angry with me again…I guess I failed.

"Do you know how it felt to be woken up by someone I had just finished getting into an altercation with a few weeks ago; telling me that the woman I'm in love with was just rushed to the hospital after attempting to kill herself? You would've thought that **I** needed an ambulance, I damn near died myself…so _no_, I am **not **okay."

_Wow…_

Even though I was shocked that someone this angry with me could yell at me without even raising his voice once, I was more shocked at the fact that Mark had just admitted to me that he loved me.

_He can't be serious…._

"You're in love with me?"

After shooting me, with what I assumed was, an incredulous look, Mark replied: "Did you not hear a damn word I just said…? Of course, I'm in love with you, Red. I've been in love with you ever since I can remember. Hell, I was in love with you the day I saw you at the club and gave you the key card to my room…I just didn't want to admit it to anyone including myself back then."

Feeling a set of fresh tears springing to my eyes, I had to will myself not to cry while asking: "And now?"

A question which Mark took a second to let hang in the air before replying: "And now…I'm willing to tell the whole world how much I love you, and how much I don't care who knows it 'cause I don't know what I'd do if I ever had to lose you again."

As if to hit home with his statement, Mark took the sunglasses he had been wearing off his face; revealing to me for the first time his dark red eyes.

_Oh my god…_

Seeing all the pain I had caused him in the last twenty four hours sent a flood of tears down my face and apologizes to come flying out of my mouth.

"I'm so sorry Mark. I never meant to hurt you. I love you so much, I never want to lose you either."

As if pleading for him to believe me, I stretched out my hand to his—asking him to come closer.

And fortunately for me, without even a second passing by, Mark grabbed first my hand, and then my arm and then my lips with his; inwardly promising me that he believed me and would never leave me.

* * *

Epilogue next


	16. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

New Years Eve

After spending the majority of the week, including Christmas, in the hospital, I was more than relieved when Doctor Montgomery told me early Friday morning that my lab results showed no signs of abnormalities and I was free to go home.

Something that I had been dying to do since I got there late last Sunday afternoon.

"Now, I took the liberty of making you a follow up appointment on Tuesday morning with your preferred doctor, but you're going to have to choose from the list of OB/GYN doctors that I gave you and follow up with them as well next week, just to make sure that your baby is doing fine, as well, all right?"

Well, _I guess that means I have even **less** time than I thought to tell Mark about the baby** especially** since he has vowed to not leave my side until further notice...I can't wait for that conversation to happen.  
_

With this thought in mind, I nodded my head at Dr. Montgomery's words before taking the discharge papers out of his hands and signing my name down at the bottom where he had instructed me to sign.

"All set?" Mark asked, upon entering my room with a wheelchair in hand.

Even though I wanted to argue that I didn't need a wheelchair-seeing as though I could walk perfectly fine. Knowing that it was hospital procedure for a discharged patient to be wheeled out to their car caused me to reply that I indeed was ready to go.

"Have a nice rest of the day Miss Dumas..and make sure you take it easy over the weekend, okay?"

Before I could respond to this statement, Mark-who was helping me into the chair-knowingly replied before I even had a chance to:

"Don't worry...**I'll **make sure she does."

A comment which I knew meant he would be on me for the rest of the weekend like white on rice.

_And not in the good way either..._

* * *

After spending the majority of the ride to my house in comfortable silence-mostly because my thoughts were solely focused on how I was going to tell Mark he'd soon becoming a daddy-I was somewhat surprised when upon pulling up to my house fifteen minutes after leaving the hospital, Mark began cursing in slight anger.

"Dammit Hardy, I told you a _few_ people would be fine...**not** a thousand."

Following Mark's line of vision, I noticed for the first time several cars parked outside my house; a couple of them I recognized, but a lot I didn't.

"What's going on?"

Without even bothering to answer the question, Mark pulled into the only available parking space he could find, and then after shutting off the engine to the rental car he had ordered earlier in the week, he furiously yanked out the keys to the ignition and then quickly made his way over to the passenger side of the car to let me out.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I opened my mouth to ask. But before the words could fully get out, the front door to my house opened; revealing Jeff-who was supposed to be in Florida house-sitting for his dad-behind it.

_Wh__at's he doing here?_

"Finally! You're here...now, the party can officially begin."

"Party?" Turning towards Mark, I raised a questioning eyebrow; silently demanding for him to tell me what was going on. **Now**.

"Don't be mad, Red, but Jeff and I thought that since you didn't really get to have that much of a Christmas while in the hospital, we'd invite a couple of your friends and family over to help you celebrate New Years Eve..but I guess Jeff went a little over board with the guest-list. I can tell them all to leave, if you want."

Even though the doctor had just finished telling me that I needed to get a lot of rest for the next couple of weeks, the fact that Jeff and Mark had come together to make my holiday a little bit better for me caused me to quickly forget the fact that I hated surprises for a second, and instead smile at their small gesture.

"It's okay. They can stay." I commented, before taking Mark's hand in mine and making my way towards the front door to my house where Jeff was still standing, "I would wipe that stupid grin off your face if I was you, Hardy. Your birthday's _only_ a few months away and I have a few _surprises _up my sleeve as well."

After noticeably gulping at this comment, Jeff slightly backed away from the door frame; allowing both me and a now amused Mark to enter behind him.

"Welcome home...! Happy New Years...! I love what you did with your hair," were the comments that greeted me once I further walked into my house only to discover several WWE superstars, both male and female, seated around the living room foyer; all wearing extremely large smiles upon their faces.

_I guess Jeff** wasn't** lying when he said a lot of people were calling him wondering whether I was okay or not._

"It's good to see all of you...at my house...eating my food...just don't forget to save me some, okay?"

As several people began to laugh, Mark gently squeezed my hand, causing me to turn my attention back towards him.

"How about I entertain your friends for a bit while you go shower and get freshened up, okay?"

Knowing that this would be Mark's first time hanging out with a lot of my and the Hardyz friends caused me to throw him an _Are you sure?_ look, but after a second of him bending down and kissing me on the forehead, I took this as a sign that he was indeed sure.

"All right, I'll be right back."

* * *

After spending a few minutes more than I needed to in the shower-given the fact that this was the first **real** shower I had taken in over a week-I had just finished putting my clothes on when a knock at the door sounded; telling me that someone wanted me to hurry up, already.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. Gee-sh." I commented to myself-figuring that it was either Jeff or Mark at the door. But surprisingly enough, it was neither.

"Don't tell me...Jeff sent you up here to see what was taking me so long."

"You know my brother _too_ well," Matt replied, in amusement, before entering my room and, after a second, taking a seat on my bed while I began to put the finishing touches on my makeup. "You look good, Ames...a _lot _better than you did the last time I saw you."

Knowing that the last time he saw me I was hooked up to a bunch of machines after having just got my stomach pumped, I opened my mouth to tell him that any look was better than that one; but at the last second, I decided not to. I didn't want to think about my stay at the hospital, or what had caused me to go there. I just wanted to enjoy the night surrounded by the people that cared about me the most.

"So, what did Santa end up giving you for Christmas?"

"You know, the usual.." Matt began; with a small hint of amusement laced in his voice, "a new sewing kit from Jeff, a bunch of old Pearl Jam CD's from my dad and _Lillian_ bought me a watch...she said at least this way, I have **no** excuse but to be on time to pay-per view events from now on."

Hearing the way Matt had said the latter's name caused me to meet his eye in the mirror and noticing the small blush that was starting to take over his face at the moment, that caused me to turn towards him with a smile on my face. "You and Lillian?"

With a sheepish grin on his face, Matt nonchalantly shrugged while replying: "Well, with you and Mark officially back together now, and Jeff and Trish doing their own thing, I figured it was about time that I got myself a girlfriend and lo and behold, I found one...with brains."

Knowing that this was a slight dig at my previous comments about a lot of the girls who were attracted to the Hardy boyz being dumb blonds caused me to chuckle slightly before saying: "I'm happy for you, Matt..Lillian's an awesome person, so I'm sure she's an even better girlfriend."

Without even bothering to contain the smile that was on his face at the moment, Matt outwardly retorted: "I still can't believe I **have** a _girlfriend..._I feel so _grownup_ right now."

_I know **exactly**_ _what you mean_, I inwardly commented to myself while thinking about Mark and the growing baby that was currently living in my stomach right now. "Is she here?"

"Yeah," Matt commented, while standing up from his seat on the bed, "and she's probably wondering where I ran off to."

After telling Matt that he better make his way downstairs and that I'd be there in a second, I turned my attention back towards the mirror that was in front of me. But then as Matt opened his mouth to speak again, I quickly turned around, giving him my undivided attention.

"I'm glad we're friends again, Ames...I really missed you these last couple of months."

Without even bothering to think about it for a second, I genuinely replied that I had missed him too. "Let's not ever argue like that again, okay?"

After playfully replying "Deal," Matt shot me a small wink before turning around and heading downstairs-leaving one last thought lingering in my head.

_Matt Hardy and Lillian Garcia...? Who would've ever thunk it!_

* * *

"Okay, everyone..it's almost midnight..so, grab the person you came with or the one you **wanted **to comewith and get ready to seal the deal."

After watching on as Jeff, who had made that announcement, pulled a giggling Trish towards him while a blushing Matt and Lillian shared a private smile with one another, I looked up at the man who hadn't yet left my side for the entire evening and casually asked him if he was ready to begin the new year.

"With you by my side, Red, I can honestly say I'm almost ready for anything."

After sharing a small smile with the man beside me, I gently squeezed his hand and watched on as the crowd in front of us began to count down to the beginning of the new year.

"5...4...3...2..1..Happy New Year!"

As everyone around us began to kiss the person that was standing beside them, not wanting to be left out I turned towards Mark; jokingly asking if he was going to kiss me or not.

"I thought you'd never ask," Mark commented, before pulling me gently towards him; bringing our lips together in such an intense way that after a second I could feel almost every hair on my body begin to stand up at attention-and if I was feeling correctly-certain parts of his body to stand up at attention as well.

"I think somebody likes me," I jokingly commented, as soon as our kiss ended, causing the older man to chuckle in response.

"Well, that makes two of us," Mark commented, before bending down to finish what he had just started; but unfortunately being interrupted by another person's presence.

"Hey break it up, you two, it's time for a toast," Jeff interrupted; handing both me and Mark glasses of-what I figured-to be champagne.

_He knows I can't drink this...what is he trying to do to me?_

Before I could tell the fleeting Jeff that I didn't want the drink, Mark outwardaly commented: "Don't worry, it's just apple cider...it wont hurt the baby."

A comment which caused me to turn around and look up at him in surprise:

_What...? How does he-? **Jeff**!  
_

As if reading my thoughts, Mark began to softly chuckle while outwardly replying: "Before you go murder your friend, _no, _Jeff didn't tell me anything. Your nurse accidentally let it slip the other day at the hospital while you were sleeping-and I'm glad she did 'cause I know, it would probably have been a while before you told me. Am I right?"

_You damn right it would have been..._I commented to myself; knowing for the last few days I had been stressing over how I was going to tell Mark about the baby that I had almost killed because of my stupid decision. _And he knew this entire time._

While trying to read the expression on his face to see if he was upset with me or not, I hesitantly asked Mark if he wanted to wait until everyone left for the night to talk about the baby or if he just wanted to wait until the morning to deal with it all.

After pulling me slightly to the side, so we could hear one another over the radio that someone had just turned on, Mark replied: "It doesn't really matter to me. I really don't have anything to say...if this baby comes out looking anything like you, then I already know I'm going to love it as much as I love you-maybe even more so."__

While feeling myself start to tear up a little at these words, I couldn't help but force a slight chuckle while playfully asking: "And what if the baby looks more like _you_?"

After pretending to think about it for a second, Mark jokingly replied that we'd have to send her to home-school; a comment which caused me to playfully swat him in return.

"I'm just teasing ya, Red," He began, while taking me in his arms; pulling me completely to him. "No matter what he or she looks like, I'm going to love them no matter how they look...I love you, Red."

After taking a second to stare into Marks eyes-which revealed how truthful he was being at the moment-I softly replied that I loved him too before gently pulling him downwards; bringing our lips together in a kiss that not only took both our breaths away but also one that reinforced Matt's statement from before that Mark was the one who I was supposed to be with.

The one who I would hopefully be spending the rest of my life with.

_And who am I to disagree with that...?_

***  
The end. What did you think?


End file.
